It is a code requirement in many municipalities that when an asphalt road having concrete curbs and gutters, and metal curb inlets or the like, (collectively, storm sewers or drains) is installed, the surface of the asphalt road must be left down approximately 1 inch relative to the surface of the concrete curbs and gutters for a given period of time. This may also be done voluntarily, such that the eventual surface of the asphalt road, when finished, is not damaged by construction vehicles and looks smooth and uniform. This creates an undesirable situation in which the curb inlets associated with the storm sewers or drains, which are flush with the surface of the concrete curbs and gutters, and which are preferably flush with the surface of the asphalt road, protrude approximately 1 inch above the surface of the asphalt road for a given period of time. As a result, water and debris are temporarily unable to flow into the storm sewers or drains and collect on the surface of the asphalt road adjacent to the storm sewers or drains. In addition to being a general nuisance, the water can freeze, creating a hazardous condition and potential liability.
One conventional solution to this problem is to punch holes in the surface of the asphalt road adjacent to the storm sewers or drains, creating an alternate channel for the water and debris to flow into the storm sewers or drains (in addition to the primary grates associated with the curb inlets). These holes, however, are prone to clogging and deteriorating. Thus, this solution is inadequate and what is needed is a better way to channel water and debris into storm sewers or drains while the 1-inch leave-down is required.